


Cold Feet

by demetxri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But it's really not graphic at all, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Armin and Mikasa, just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demetxri/pseuds/demetxri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d gotten to know every little thing about Eren and vice versa, it took some time to get used to each other, but they managed. Eren and Levi were happy together.<br/>There was just one particular thing the shorter male could never get used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something cute and fluffy, this popped out. Pardon me if grammatically it doesn't make sense, English is not my native language.

It was common knowledge that Levi and Eren were dating.

It was common knowledge that Levi and Eren were living together, much to Mikasa's displeasure.

The two had started dating a couple of years back; it was actually Mikasa who had been the one to introduce them to each other. Eren as her best friend, Levi as her cousin.   
To say they hit it off right away was perhaps a little bit too much on the positive side. If anything, they started out hating each other’s guts.  
However, as time passed the two grew closer. After nine attempted days and seventeen actual dates (Eren kept count on them), they both concluded that their attraction towards each other was very much so there. At this point Armin, Eren’s other best friend, had wanted to smack Eren over the head. It had been so obvious, and yet the brunette still hadn’t noticed.

Their dates turned into hanging out at each other’s place, to fucking like rabbits anywhere they could. Levi was starting to find spending practically all his time with Eren very enduring, thus they decided to live together after almost a year and a half.

He’d gotten to know every little thing about Eren and vice versa, it took some time to get used to each other, but they managed. Eren and Levi were happy together.

There was just one particular thing the shorter male could never get used to.

.

.

Shivering, Levi buried his face into his pillow. Though it was May, it had been a particularly cold night. He was tired, and sleep was slowly creeping on him. Something was missing though, a person who was supposed to join him in bed.  
Pulling the covers up, the man tried to make himself more comfortable in their bed. He turned to his other side, facing the empty space before him. That damn brat was taking his sweet time getting ready, but at least he’d be clean upon sliding in. He could hear the water running in the bathroom, only for it to stop after a minute. Eren was definitely clean, and that was exactly how he liked him. Not that he wouldn’t like him any less, but Levi did not want him to crawl in bed with today’s dirt and grime still on him.

Closing his eyes, he listened closely to the sounds coming from inside the bathroom that connected to their bedroom. He was used to this by now, however it all seemed to go a little slow. That’s what he got for heading to bed early though, too tired from work to stay up much longer. He had a little problem though; at some point in time sleeping with Eren besides him turned into a habit he couldn’t break. If Eren wasn’t there, sleep wouldn’t come until he felt that familiar weight sink into the bed.   
  
Soft shuffling could be heard from the other side, and soon the door swung open, revealing his boyfriend clad in just boxer briefs. The brunette was rubbing at his hair with a soft, plush towel. He knew full well that Levi didn’t enjoy his hair being too damp from the shower either. (The first time he’d showered before bed when he was staying over had earned him a spot on the couch because his hair was too wet.) The towel was folded in two and discarded on the radiator to dry. Groaning to himself, the raven pushed the covers out of the way so the brunette could slip in. And so Eren did, his arms instantly wrapping around the man’s waist, face buried under his chin. He sighed happily, nuzzling his neck, his hair tickling Levi.  
  
“Ah, you’re so warm..” He murmured. Grunting in acknowledgment, Levi simply slipped an arm around his waist, pulling the brunette closer to him. He could feel the heat radiate from Eren’s body, warming his own. Despite the fact that the younger man had said that he was warm, he didn’t feel like he was very warm.  
He closed his eyes again, taking in a deep breath as he tried to let sleep take over. Eren seemed to move even closer to him, body now pressed flush against his, he didn’t mind much, because Eren was like a furnace. “Go sleep, brat.”  
And drift off to sleep Eren did, only to be rudely awoken by his lover.  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake, why the fuck are your feet so fucking cold?! I swear your body’s like fucking hellfire, but then there’s your feet, almost feels like general Winter decided to take a shit on Spring and to let it snow now.”

Eren chuckled under his breath, curling up around Levi some more, a leg hooked up over one of Levi’s. Purposely pressing his feet to the other’s warm skin, he pressed a kiss to his chin as an apology. “Sorry, I can’t really help it.”

That was one of the things the elder of the two could never get used to. The temperature of Eren’s feet was cold enough to make him jump even if he was drifting off to sleep.  
  
At least it wouldn’t last too long for them to warm up properly.


End file.
